Lost and Found
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs gets an unexpected visit from a son he never knew... hint of Kibbs - oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;)

**A/N: **The photo is from the episode _'Hung Out to Dry'._

_**/ / **_

"Yes?" Gibbs asked looking up from his desk.

"Can I see you?" Abby asked chewing her lip.

"I'm a little busy Abs" Gibbs said turning his attention back to the computer, but Abby didn't budge.

"Ok, what is it?!" Gibbs growled.

"Front desk tried to call your desk, but you weren't answer. So then they called the others but they weren't answering ether" Abby looked around at the empty bullpen.

"That would explain it, anyway when they couldn't reach anyone they called me" she explained spinning back around to face Gibbs.

"What about?" he asked leaning forward and could see someone holding onto her hand. He leaned over his desk to look in the face of a seven year old boy.

"This is Logan Stephen" Gibbs frown slightly recognising the first name. Yet could not remember where from, like a dream once lost. Gibbs looked at his watch

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

"It' holidays" Logan replied.

"Shouldn't you be at home then?" Gibbs shot back.

"I know my way around this town" he shrugged. Gibbs stared into the kid's eye, a mixture of hazel and brown. Scrambling back in his chair, he knew those eyes. He looked into them every day for three years. _'But how?' _He thought his heart beat sky rocketing.

"What can I do for?" he asked after clearing his throat. Logan let go of Abby's hand and threw a quick look up at her.

"I'll leave you to alone, I have results to be checking" she said and quickly rushed away.

Logan wheeled over a chair and settled himself down in it. He placed his bag on the floor by his feet. He looked at his feet uncomfortably; he took a big breath and finally plucked up the courage to look at Gibbs.

"My mother died five years ago. I don't remember her much as I was only three. Though she wrote me a letter explaining everything" Logan paused and looked away from Gibbs.

"What has this got to do with me?" Gibbs frowned.

"I wasn't interested knowing who my real father was before now. I always believed it to be my uncle, who has guardianship over me from when mum died" Logan said pausing again to look at Gibbs reaction.

"Why the sudden interests now?" Gibbs questioned.

"Last term we had to do a family tree along with pictures. I looked so different from them; dark hair, different eye colour. Then I began to wonder if I was really part of the family. I finally asked them and my aunt showed me the letter" Logan played with the silver pendant hanging on his neck.

"What does that mean?" he asked pointing.

"The symbol means guardian angel. It was inside the letter" he said wiping his eyes.

"It's alright" Gibbs said moving forward. After a few minutes later, Gibbs leaned back.

"So what is your mother's name?" he asked as his heart began to race again waiting for the answer.

"Kate Todd" Gibbs stared at him and rubbed his chest. It felt like someone took a hammer and smashed it against him.

"Do… do you have the letter?" Gibbs asked choking on the words.

"I carry it everywhere" Logan replied quietly pulling his backpack onto his lap.

"Be careful, please" Logan begged handing the envelope over. Gibbs nodded opening it and instantly recognised the hand writing.

_Dearest Logan,_

_The doctors say I don't have long now. I know this is a terrible way to explain the truth, but I don't think I have the heart to tell you in person. The people you are living with aren't your real family. Ella is my sister and your god parent. Your father is a man I loved very much but we both felt that the relationship would never work under the circumstances. _

Gibbs stopped reading and looked over at Kate's old desk as a memory popped up into his mind.

_Kate shifted her head so she could look up at Gibbs. _

_"So you don't have any regrets?" she asked. _

_"None" he replied kissing her head. _

_"Gibbs" Kate asked tracing patterns on his chest. _

_"Hmmm" he mumbled _

_"We need to talk" she whispered. Gibbs looked down at her, _

_"Ok go on" _

_"I like you a lot, I really do. I just don't see this working. You being my boss and all" Kate said suddenly looking away. _

_"Kate, you mean the world to me. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. Just promise me one thing" he said pulling her close. _

_"And what is that?" she asked as a grin spread across her lips. _

_"Never leave NCIS" he replied kissing her. _

_"If we were to stay together, do you think we would have had children?" Kate asked. _

_"I'm not sure, but I bet the first child would have been a boy" Gibbs smiled _

_"Logan" Kate said quietly _

_"What?" Gibbs asked _

_"His name would be Logan" she said looking up into his eyes. _

_"What do you think?" she asked. _

_"I like it" he nodded. _

He looked back down at the letter and continued to read on.

_Nobody knew the truth except for Ella, not even your father. I think there, I may have made the wrong decision. I should have told him, he gets along with children very well and would have been a great father to you. If you are reading this letter, that only means one thing. You have found out about your past. _

_I love you so much and never meant to hurt you. Will you forgive me? I asked Ella to pretend to be your mother for I knew I could not be around to watch you grow up. Nor could I see you buy your first car, or meet your first girlfriend. I only wanted you to have a normal life, with a normal family._

_Inside this letter I have sealed a necklace with a pendant on the chain. The pendant is the symbol for guardian angel. For that is what I shall be doing, watching you from above forever and always. I am truly sorry I did not tell you when I was around; I guess I thought I was doing what was best for you. _

_Hugs and kissed,_

_Love mummy. _

Gibbs put the letter back in the envelope and handed it back. Logan smiled receiving the envelope and put it carefully back into his backpack. '_He reminds me so much of Kate. His hair, eyes and he even has her smile'_ Gibbs sighed. Tony walked into the squad room and stopped dead in his tracks spotting Logan sitting near Gibbs. Ziva came up behind him and licked his ear. Tony turned around and slapped the back of her head.

"Gibbs! He can't do that!" she yelled dumping her bag on the ground. McGee rolled his eyes and pushed past them. Logan watched Tony and Ziva quarrel,

"Excuse me, are you Tony?" he asked. Tony stopped bickering and turned to face him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked walking forward.

"My mother used to tell me about you" Logan shrugged.

"So you remember stories she told you, just not what she looked like?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" he nodded. Gibbs smiled and opened his middle draw. He moved files around and picked up the photo he was looking for. He handed it over to Logan,

"Her first crime scene as a NCIS Special Agent" Gibbs said as Logan stared down at the picture. The picture featured Gibbs and Kate walking forward. Kate was dressed in a red blouse with a grey skirt suit, combat boots and a NCIS issued ball cap. All you could see of Gibbs was a dark blue jacket, dark pants and his cap, both wearing white gloves.

Logan reached out to hand it back but Gibbs put up his hand.

"Keep it" he smiled.

"So, um, what do you want from me?" he muttered looking at Logan who still clutched onto the photo.

"Just to get to know my father better" he answered. Tony snapped his head around to look at Gibbs.

"Let me give you a little warning DiNozzo, don't go there!" he shouted.

"Come on, I'll buy you an ice-cream" Gibbs said standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am going back in time here, and I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into a series or if this is just a one of second chapter. Let's see what at the end of this chapter…

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the shelf in his basement. He poured some into a mug and sat down on the bench stool. He took a sip of the drink then placed it down on the bench and buried his head in his hands. A scene appeared before his closed eyes, it was the day before they decided to break up.

_I looked across at Kate and saw she was fidgeting. Tony finally stood up proclaiming he was going home for the night. Once again I glanced across at Kate, who was smiling away like she was Santa Claus. Grabbing my wallet from the draw I shoved it into my back pocket and walked past her desk. _

_"Where are you going?!" she roared. _

_"To get coffee" I announced _

_"It will only take five minutes, I promise" I smiled walking over to the lift. _

'Kate is going to kill me'_ I thought as I stared at my watch whilst waiting in the queue to get my coffee. Finally they called my name and I stepped forward to grab my coffee cup. As I reached the door I zipped my jacket up to my chin and head back to NCIS. The lift doors dinged open and I stepped out into the hall. Casually walking back to my desk I noticed Kate hunched over hers. _

_"I'm back" I mumbled sitting down in my chair. She snapped her head towards me and glared. _

_"That doesn't work on me" I chuckled as she tried to impersonate my glare, which is well known to the team. _

_"Gibbs, what took you so long? It's been half an hour since you left!" she groaned. _

_"There was a line!" I snapped _

_"What a load of crap!" she shouted. _

_"Fine if you don't believe me there was a thing. That isn't my problem" I said flashing a small grin. I grabbed my jacket from behind my desk and stopped up. _

_"Where are you going now?" she yelled. _

_"Home" I replied stopping in front of her desk. _

_"Why?" she shrieked. _

_"Because it's 19:05!" I cried. Shaking my head I walked over to the lift. Just was I was about to press the button Kate called out to me. _

_"Gibbs wait!" I smiled to myself then it turned into a frown as I spun around to face her. _

_"And why should I?!" I demanded _

_"Because of this" Kate smiled as she leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss me. Frowning once again, I pulled away from her. _

_"I don't think is appropriate behaviour Agent Todd!" I scolded. _

_"I believe it is" she grinned not seeing the funny side. _

_"Back to your desk! You shall not leave until all the paper work is done!" I boomed as we walked back to the squad room. _

_"I've done all my paperwork yesterday" Kate said. _

_"Well why don't I find you some more!" I snapped. Finally realising what I was doing she began to laugh. _

_"What's so funny Agent Todd?" I questioned. She shook her head and laughed even louder. Putting my jacket and coffee down and chased after her. _

_"Gibbs!" she shrieked running out of the bullpen. I chased her around the floor three times before she collapsed into her chair panting and had her hands up in defence. _

_"Come on, I'll give you a lift home" I said holding out my hand. _

The memory changed to the next day after they had talked about their one night fling.

_I stood at the back of the lift and watched as people piled in. The very last person to step inside was Kate. I took a deep breath as she made her way through the crowd towards me. _

_"Good morning" I greeted cheerfully. _

_"Hi" she replied smiling. _'God I love her smile'_ I thought. We both didn't realised we missed our floor as we were too busy staring at each other. I looked away as the last person got out. Walking over I pressed the emergency switch. I braced myself for the abrupt halt. Looking over at Kate, she wasn't used to the sudden stop. Striding over I held out my hand to help Kate to her feet. _

_"We need to talk" I said pulling her up. _

_"About last night" I added quietly. _

_"Look Gibbs, I like you a lot. I just don't see us working as a couple. That doesn't mean we have to stop talking to each other, or can't have a drink together" Kate explained. I nodded my head and lightly kissed her cheek. I walked back over and turned the lift on._

Gibbs felt like he was on a rollercoaster down memory lane and was unable to get off the ride. "Please, no" he mumbled into the darkness. He picked up the mug and had a fair swig of bourbon. The taunting images came wanted or not.

_I was standing on the roof top next to Kate and Tony. Hair fell over Kate's eyes, I stepped forward and pushed it behind her ear. She smiled warmly at me and I returned the smile. _

_"I'm glad you are ok" I whispered taking her hand into mine. _

_"That makes two of us" Kate chuckled squeezing my hand. She let go and took a step back. U turned my head hearing something in the far distance. Pout of the corner of my eye, I saw Kate fall backwards, I drew my gun and pointed it in the direction from where the bullet had come. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest. _

_"Ari" I growled knowing it was he who fired that fatal shot. Dropping my weapon I rushed to Kate. I knelt down beside her to feel for a pulse but it was to last, Kate was dead and it was all my fault. I closed her eyes and looked up at Tony, he stood motionless in shock. _

Gibbs put the mug down on the bench with shaky hands.

"Dad?" Logan asked standing at the top of the stairs. _'Why didn't she tell me I have a son? What was she afraid of? That I'd say no?'_ he thought

"Gibbs?" Logan asked again as he descended down the stairs. Standing in front of Gibbs, Logan asked

"What are you thinking of?"

"How great your mother was" Gibbs replied lifting Logan onto his lap.

**- The End -**


End file.
